


Be Thou My Vision

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Agnes Grey - Anne Bronte
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Senses, Weddings, Words, first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Sight, hear, touch, smell, taste…Agnes Grey and Edward Weston come together. Bookverse, BBC radio drama-verse.





	Be Thou My Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Agnes Grey_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong Anne Bronte and BBC Radio.

**Open the Eyes of My Heart (Sight)**

There is no heavenly chorus or a bolt out of the blue; the lady is deemed insignificant (“Just the governess,” Mr. Hatfield responds dismissively to his question); yet Mr. Weston’s gaze lingers on Miss Grey.

**Rain Down on Me (Hear)**

“I believe it is raining, Miss Grey”; Agnes doesn’t know which she is more startled by: Mr. Weston knowing her name or his speaking to her at all.

**Hold My Hand (Touch)**

Before there was the returning of her glove, later he gathering prim roses for her, and then his gift of bluebells – hands brushing for a heartbeat; this time, however, Mr. Weston clasps Miss Grey’s hand for a long moment and gently presses it when he bids her farewell.

**One Step Closer (Smell)**

Agnes inhales sharply when Mr. Weston draws nearer, confessing there is only one lady in the world who will suit him for a “friend,” and the scent of _Edward_ surrounds her like an old companion.

**God Gave Me You (Taste)**

“Mrs. Weston,” Edward breathes, the name rolling like honey off his tongue, before his new wife leans in, meeting him halfway for a sweet kiss.

THE END


End file.
